vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Wizard101)
|-|Wizard= |-|Shadow Shrike= |-|Divine Paradox= Summary The Player is the primary protagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Originating from a world outside the spiral, where magic doesn't exist, he was brought into the Ravenwood school for magicial arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the child of prophecy, who would one day oppose the shadow and bring hope throughout the spiral. At the end of arc 3, it was revealed that The Player is the scion of Bartleby, and while Bartleby was weakened, took over his role as the mortar that binds the concepts of shadow and chaos with light and order, otherwise known as the divine paradox Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' High 4-C''' | 3-A | At least 3-A, likely 2-B. At least 2-B with his strongest spell | At least 2-B Name: Player determined Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Player determined Age: 20s (Came into the Spiral as a teenager, and has been there for 10 years now) Classification: Human, Wizard, Child of Light and Shadow, Scion of Bartleby, The Divine Paradox |-|Arc 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and auras of magic), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic (Has basic mastery over all core schools of magic), Death Manipulation (Death magic focuses on the aspects of death, allowing its users to grant death to any living being, and even those who are the undead), Life Manipulation (Life magic acts as an opposite to death, and allows users to bring life to the dead, and even create life from nothing), Necromancy (With Death magic, he can control the dead and make them do his bidding), Life Force Absorption (The primary focus of death spells are to allow the user to absorb an opponents life force and use it for healing), Mind Manipulation (Through the Beguile spell, which forces his opponent to act as his ally for a short period of time), Fear Manipulation (Can bring forth courage to pull his own fears out of himself and force it upon his enemies), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen his will via Death magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of any school, each of which can help in their own way, some for defensive purposes and some for offensive purposes), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (From very earlier on, and at his weakest point, he could harm ghosts), Teleportation (Acts as the primary form of movement in the game), Weather Manipulation (Can control the weather around him through Storm magic, being able to create heavy storms and manipulate the Sun), Ice Manipulation (Can control the ice around him and create ice from nothing through Ice Magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can control the fire around him and bring from fire from seemingly no where through Fire magic), Can weaken healing (Spells such as Doom and Gloom and Infection reduce healing spells by up to 75% individually), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells with blades, sometimes going up well over 200x), Status Effect Inducement, Healing (The primary focus of life magic is to heal those in need of healing), Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Balance magic uses transmutation to blend other forces of magic together), Electricity Manipulation (Can easily manipulate existing electricity around him, as well as create electricity himself), Water Manipulation (Can control entire seas and use them in an offensive way), Sound Manipulation (Can create magical sounds to grant peace to plants and living organisms), Creation (Powerful Life Magic can create entire worlds), Power Nullification (Can dispel all schools of magic, which includes Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Storm and Balance magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks (With spells such as Black Mantle, he can reduce the accuracy in which the opponent can attack or defend), Self-Resurrection (Combat Applicable; can come back to life instantly as long as he casts the spell Guardian Spirit), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks working and landing on his opponents. He can also make the chance of his opponents techniques or attacks going into effect 0%), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Life Force Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Is resistant to all types of magic) |-|Arc 2='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before and greatly enhanced, along with Passive Reality Warping (Shadow magic can bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality),Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Power Absorption (Absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Power Bestowal (Bestowed his stolen power to an entire world), Passive Attack Reflection (Shadow magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow magic nullified all the powers of Sofia Darkside, without the user having to do it on their own), Passive Matter Manipulation (Can use shadow magic to break down matter and reform it into his image), Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated shadow creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic via Shadow Manipulation (Can transform into a shadow creature, one of which can bypass reistances to magic), Resistance to Shadow Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Killed the embodiment of his own fears) and Power Absorption |-|Arc 3. With his strongest spell='Powers and Abilities:' All the same and greatly enhanced along with Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Was going to destroy the concept of chaos and shadow to destroy Grandfather Spider. Killed the living embodiment of Storm Magic, which caused the entire system of magic across reality to go out of balance), Morality Manipulation (Powerful life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Sleep Manipulation (Learned Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby song which put the Three Titans into an eternal sleep), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time rewinding and flowing in different directions) and Death Manipulation (Was strong enough to survive in a jungle which was filled with Death magic, which would instantly kill him) |-|The Divine Paradox='Powers and Abilities:' All the same enhanced to an immense degree (Gained full mastery of all schools of magic, beyond the level of which any mortal could comprehend), along with Law Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Was infused with Bartleby's magic, Mellori's light and order, and The Bat's chaos and shadow), Acausality (Type 4 and 5; WoGstated the Divine Paradox isn't bound by cosmic rules and is outside the regular order of things. Stands on the same cosmic hierarchy as the gods, whom exist beyond the linear passage of time and are unbound by the wheel of existence), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Regenerated after the Aeythr Titan killed him and destroyed his very essence), Immortality (Type 1 and 8; The Divine Paradox is linked with the might of Bartleby and is infused in the Great Tree's essence. In this state, the Paradox has taken over Bartleby's role as the mortar that binds Raven and Spider together. Due to his connection with Bartleby, if The Player was to die, be erased from existence or affected in a negative way, Bartleby would protect and even resurrect him), likely all the abilities of Bartleby (Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation etc), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Should scale to The Aeythr Titan) and Magic /tabber> Attack Potency: 'At least '''Large Star level '(Defeated Malistare, who's stronger than Young Morganthe) | '''Universe level (Defeated Shadow Morganthe) | At least Universe level, likely Multiverse level (Defeated a weakened Grandfather Spider and could hold off The Storm Titan for quite some time, although, he was clearly far inferior to him, and the Titan was battling against the Titanic Lullaby, which previously put him into an eternal sleep).' '''At least' Multiverse level with his strongest spell (His strongest spell is infused with Bartleby's magic) | At least 'Multiverse level '(Was infused with Mellori's light and order, The Bat's shadow and chaos, and Bartleby's magic, which gave him enough power to dominate and easily defeat the Aeythr Titan) '''Speed: Unknown (The nature of movement in the game makes determining speed virtually impossible) | Unknown '| '''Unknown. '''At least '''Massively FTL+ '(At least 73 quadrillion times FTL, likely far higher via powerscaling), likely 'Immeasurable '(Superior to a weakened Grandfather Spider and somewhat held his own against the Storm Titan, although, the Titan was fighting against multiple cosmic forces at the same time, and the Wizard was considered nothing more than an insignificant mortal that he could have killed easily) | 'Immeasurable '(Stands at a similar hierarchy to Bartleby, Raven and Spider, ascending to godhood and becoming the Divine Paradox) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star class '| '''Universal '| At least '''Universal, likely Multiversal. At least''' Multiversal with his strongest spell | At least '''Multiverse level Durability: At least Large Star level '| '''Universe level '| At least '''Universe level, likely Multiverse level | At least''' Multiverse level''' Stamina: Unknown (Due to the nature of the game, determining stamina for the characters is difficult) Range: Standard melee range. Universe level with magic. At least Multiversal when imbued with the Paradox Essence Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Genius (Is considered a prodigy and a genius duelist by Bartleby, with Bartleby even making him his Scion. Has a vast knowledge of all possible types of magic, being able to come up with strategies to defeat the likes of Medulla. He was later reformed as the Divine Paradox, becoming comparable in intelligence to the likes of Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider, which would make him even smarter than Merle Ambrose). Weaknesses: None Notable | Shadow magic can harm The Player if he makes it angry | The Titanic Lullaby is less effective on mortals | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life Magic: '''Life magic deals with the fundamental aspects of life. With this, the Player can create life from nothingness, turn the living into vile and nasty creatures, turn even plants and trees into his minions, and at its highest degree, create entire worlds. *'Death Magic: Death magic deals with the fundamental aspects of death. It allows the Player to bring the dead back to the world of the living, summon the undead to aid him in battle, steal an opponent's life-force and even grant the living instant death. *'Myth Magic: '''Myth magic deals with the imagination. With this, the Player can create illusions to trick and blind his opponents, induce paralysis, and create just about anything from his imagination and bring it into the real world. *'Fire Magic: 'Fire magic allows the Player to control anything that has to do with flames. From a raging Phoenix to a Fire Bull. Fire magic can also burn victims alive in the shape of hellfire. *'Ice Magic: 'In its purest form, Ice magic can be used in defensive strategy. This can range from creating shields to reduce the damage that he takes from attacks to creating armor that absorbs damage and leaves him unharmed. In its darkest form, it can be used to inflict damage from any form of ice, and even impale his opponents. *'Storm Magic: 'Storm Magic deals with the storms, the weather and in some cases even water. Storm magic deals the most physical damage compared to every other spell, by summoning tempest rains, an elephant imbued in the storms, and at it's most powerful, an owl that rains pure and devastating lightning to the Player's victims *'Balance Magic: 'Balance magic acts as equal to all other forms of magic. It takes the best from each and puts it into one spell. Some spells allow the Player to affect probability itself by reducing the chance in which his opponents can even use their powers or abilities, or increasing the chance of his own attacks landing. *'Astral Magic: '''Astral magic deals with the manipulation of celestial bodies. With this, the Player can manipulate the stars, the sun, and even the moon to his command. This allows him to amplify his spells, or even polymorph into different creatures. *Shadow Magic: Shadow magic is by far the strongest type of magic to ever exist. It was forbidden by the gods to even be looked upon or taught. Shadow magic deals with reality, allowing for its manipulation, refinement, and rebuilding. Shadow magic allows the Player to make warped reflections of his opponent's attacks (or even attacks they previously used), bend reality to his whim, force the opponent to succumb to the shadows, nullify powers, heal, induce his spells with shadow, turn his opponents to stone, and even deny resistances to magical spells. What makes Shadow magic a force to be reckoned with, is that it's all done passively, and can harm the Player if he makes it angry. *'Scion of Bartleby: '''This is currently the Player's strongest attacking spell. The spell is infused with Bartleby's magic and can cause immense harm to anyone he successfully lands it on. *'Dimension shift: Allows the Player to forcibly trade his minion's standard equipment and physical buffs such as blades and shields. *'Steal Charm: '''Allows the Player to steal any damage-boosting buffs from his opponent. *'Steal Ward: Allows the Player to steal any damage-resisting buffs from his opponent. *'Snow Drift: '''Allows the Player to steal an opponent's regeneration abilities for himself. *'Titanic Lullaby: The Titanic Lullaby is the Player's most powerful and effective spell. This song was originally sung by Bartleby to put the Titans into an eternal sleep, and the Player learned it to put the Storm Titan back into said sleep. The song has an instant effect on gods, mortals, however, can resist the song if they are powerful enough Key: Arc 1 | Arc 2 | Arc 3. With his strongest spell | The Divine Paradox Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3